


Ride 'em cowboy

by crazycatt71



Series: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020 [5]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Boys Kissing, Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, Bucky is great Boyfriend, Clint Barton Bingo Birthday Bash Bingo, Coming Untouched, Cowboy Hats, Dirty Talk, Gay Sex, Gun Belt, M/M, Punishment, Puns & Word Play, Rough Sex, Saloon, Sex on a Bar, Sexual Fantasy, Surprises, Virtual Reality, cowboy Bucky, cowboy boots, ride 'em cowboy, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24814324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: Bucky gives Clint his cowboy fantasy for his birthday
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Series: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691329
Comments: 9
Kudos: 42
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020





	Ride 'em cowboy

**Author's Note:**

> For Clint Barton Bingo Birthday Bash Bingo Square-2- surprise
> 
> For Bucky Barnes bingo Square- K2- AU western

Clint stepped off the elevator into an empty hall with a closed door in the opposite wall. He looked at the paper at the instructions on the paper in his hand.

_Go through the door._

Nothing ominous about that, He thought, before taking a deep breath and opening the door. It was pitch black for a moment, then the lights slowly came up to reveal an 1800’s western saloon, complete with cowboys playing poker, saloon girls on their laps and a piano player with sleeve garters, pounding out a lively toon on an old, worn piano. Clint looked around the room, taking in the sights until a figure leaning against the bar caught his eye.

“Bucky?” he said, wondering what the hell was going on and why was his boyfriend dressed like a western wet dream in skin tight blue jeans, a checked shirt, gun belt, a black cowboy boot and hat making the whole image perfect.

Bucky looked at him with a smirk, tossed back a shot of whiskey, then pushed off the bar and sauntered toward Clint, the slight roll in his steps, like he spent a lot of time on a horse, making Clint’s dick get hard so fast he felt light headed.

“Howdy, partner, you new to these parts?” Bucky drawled as he looked Clint up and down with hungry eyes.

“Uh.” Clint stammered, “yes.”

“Buy you a drink?” Bucky offered.

Clint nodded, sure he was dreaming and deciding to go with what ever happen.

Bucky turned and headed back to the bar, Clint bit back a moan at the sight of his ass in the tight denim, swaying as he walked and stumbled after him. The bartender set two glasses on the bar and poured shots of whiskey into them. Bucky handed one to Clint and tossed back the other. Clint did the same, then licked his lips, surprised that he actually tasted the booze.

“Best dream ever.” He mumbled to himself.

“Not a dream.” Bucky told him.

“Huh?” Clint said, “How is this real?”

“Virtual reality.”

Clint stared at him in disbelief. He could hear the clink of glasses, the shuffle of the cards, the voices, the music. He could smell cigar smoke, beer, perfume. He reached out and touched the bar, it was solid under his hand.

“How?” he asked.

“I’m not sure.” Bucky answered. “Tony babbled a bunch of tecnospeak at me and said it could be whatever I wanted.”

“It’s like a holodeck.” Clint said in awe. “Why’d you pick a western?”

Bucky leaned in close enough to brush his lips against his ear.

“Because I wanted to give you your cowboy fantasy for your birthday.” He whispered. “I’m gonn’a strip down to just my boots and hat and ride you like I just robbed a bank and a posse is hot on my heels and I'll hang if they catch me."

A shiver ran down Clint’s whole body and he had to lock his knees to keep from falling to the floor in a whimpering heap.

Bucky grinned at his reaction as he pushed him down on a bar stool. Clint stared wide eyed as he lept up on the bar. The music changed to something with a stomping beat and Bucky began to dance, kicking up his heels and spinning as he stripped. Clint grabbed his hands when he started to take off his gun belt.

“Leave it on.” He ordered.

Bucky just grinned and continued undressing. When he was down to his hat, boots, and gun belt, he hopped off the bar and pulled Clint to his feet. He plastered himself against Clint’s back and began sliding his hands under his tee shirt, pushing it up as he ground his cock against his ass.

“I want your cock in my ass so bad.” He moaned in Clint’s ear as he opened Clint’s jeans, pulled his cock out, and began squeezing it. “I want you make me howl at the moon.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Clint panted.

Bucky let go of him and jumped up on the bar. He turned his back and squatted, pushing his ass toward Clint as he spread his cheeks so he could see what was nestled between them.

“Really, a tin star.” Clint chuckled as he tapped the star shaped base of the butt plug in Bucky’s ass.

“Seemed appropriate.” Bucky told him.

Clint hummed in agreement as he grabbed the star and pulled the plug out, then climbed on the bar. Bucky pushed him onto his back and straddled his hips. Clint grabbed the back of his head and pulled him down into a sloppy kiss.

“Saddle up, cowboy, because if you don’t get your ass on my cock right now, I’m gonn’a die.” Clint groaned when they broke apart.

Bucky reached under the bar and pulled out a bottle of lube. Clint softly groaned as he slicked up his cock. He groaned louder as Bucky lined up and sank down until his ass rested against Clint’s groin. Clint gave him a minute to settle then slapped him on the ass.

“Ride ‘em cowboy.” He ordered.

Bucky laughed as he began sliding up and down on Clit’s dick as he rocked back and forth. Every now and then, Clint would slap his ass, spurring him to go faster as he thrust his hips up to meet him on his way down. Bucky took off his hat and waved it in the air, shouting “Yee Haw!” at the top of his lungs as he bounced on Click like he was on a bucking bronco. Clint laughed at the ridiculousness of it and pulled him down to kiss him.

“Fuck me, Stud,” Bucky growled as he nipped on his lips and chin, “make me saddle sore for days.”

“Yeah,” Clint asked as he grabbed Bucky’s hips, holding him still as he thrust up in to him, “you wann’a be rode hard and put up wet?”

At Bucky’s nod, Clint sat up, then rose to his knees as he pulled Bucky’s legs over his shoulders, pushing him until he was bent in half with just his shoulders on the bar and began pounding into his ass as hard and fast as he could. Bucky scrabbled his hands up Clint’s arms to cling to his biceps, howling as the assault on his prostate caused pleasure overload. Soon, he was chanting Clint’s name as he came, ropes of cum splashing up his chest, hitting him in the face.

Clint moaned as Bucky’s ass squeezed his cock as he came untouched. He pulled out of Bucky, flipped him over, pulled him to his knees, and plunged back into his ass, fucking him as the aftershocks made his ass continue to contract around his dick. Clint let out a howl as his orgasm hit him like a stampede, slamming into him and bowling him over until he wasn’t sure which way was up. He blinked back to reality a few minutes later sprawled on top of Bucky, his softening dick still in his ass. Bucky whined when he slipped out as he shifted off of him to lay beside him. Clint licked his cum off his chin, then kissed him. Bucky rolled on to his side to face him, wrapping his arms around him, holding him close.

“Happy birthday, Darlin.” He drawled.

“Best boyfriend ever.” Clint told him as he kissed him.

They cuddled for a few minutes before Bucky got off the bar.

“Aw, cowboy, no.” Clint whined, making grabby hands at him.

“There’s a bed upstairs if you’re up for another ride.” Bucky told him.

Clint hopped off the bar and stalked toward him, a hungry look on his face.

“Well, what do you say we saddle up and ride off into the sunset?" He said as he grabbed Bucky’s hand and headed for the stairs. 

"Yippy ki ai!" Bucky yelled as they hurried up the stairs, laughing all they way.

Cowboy Bucky


End file.
